


What if?

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: What if Quinn and Santana grew up together and then fell in love with each other? How many things would have changed, then? (Requested by RennyWilson)
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	What if?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



One time, when Quinn was a child and was going by the name ‘Lucy’, her mother took her to a park downtown to ‘play with unfortunate children’. It was a way for her to learn about the hierarchy in society. At first, as she saw the clothes the kids wore and the cheap game installations around the playground, Quinn felt pity for them. But as her mother started to look away, having to answer important phone calls, those kids started to pull on her hair and push her against the sand… and she suddenly couldn’t feel anything but pure anger towards them.

“Hey, loser!”

‘Lucy’ first thought that insult was directed towards her, preparing to be pushed back onto the sand even though she barely just got up on her feet. To her surprise, a much smaller Latina girl runs over and pushes one of her bullies to the ground, anger flashing into her eyes.

“If you push someone, I’m gonna push you!” She glares at the other kids, most of them retracting their steps back. “Is that clear?”

They don’t wait another second before they run away, not wanting to anger the girl more. She gives out a satisfying grin as soon as they do so, her brown eyes turning back towards Quinn soon after.

“You.” Quinn straightens her back, dreadfully watching the girl’s finger pointing at her. “Don’t _ever_ let someone push you again. Always push them first. Got it?”

“Got it.” The chubby brown-haired girl smiles as she stretches her hand towards her savior. “I’m Lucy.”

The Latina quirks an eyebrow at Quinn’s palm, awkwardly shaking it. “… Santana.”

“Wanna play chase?”

Santana’s lips stretch out into a large grin. “Only if I’m the chaser.”

Quinn’s smile widens. “Deal.”

That was the day Quinn found her first real friend, one that always tells her the raw hurtful truth no matter what. Santana was a real person who, unlike all Quinn’s other friends, never takes anyone’s bullshit and just tell things as they are. That day, Quinn found in herself a strength she never thought she had, and she had no idea how much Santana would change her life.

* * *

“ _Brittany! It’s your turn!_ ”

Quinn watches a blond wearing a unicorn hat leave the hallway to enter the gym, that girl being the next one to try out for The Cheerios.

“You think Sue is gonna crush her?”

Santana gives Quinn a side look, a quirked eyebrow on her face. “Why do you care?”

“… I don’t.” The now blond girl shakes her head, a small smile on her face. “Just curious, that’s all.”

“Don’t be.” Santana’s voice is harsh, though you can see an empathetic light in her eyes. “You’re not Lucy anymore, remember? You’re Quinn Fabray now.”

“… right. Yeah.” She blinks a few times, straightening her back as she clears her throat. “I forget sometimes.”

“You’ll get used to this new you.” The Latina gives her a knowing smirk. “I already like her.”

Quinn smirks back, a chuckle escaping her throat. After all those years of bullying at her last school, Santana finally convinced her to get rid of her chubby body and to color her hair. ‘New school, new you’, she said last year. Her friend helped her more than anyone else to reach that goal, and now that she’s here, she’s not going to let anyone make her feel less than nothing. Not again.

If anyone is going to feel worthless, it’ll be the people stuck like gum at the bottom of her shoe.

“ _Quinn Fabray! You’re next!_ ”

Santana gently pushes her forward. “Show them you deserve to be here.”

The blond gives her a large grin. “I will.”

* * *

“And then she said she wanted us to be ‘official’.” Santana gives out a scoff before she applies her lipstick, Quinn looking away from her magazine to give her friend a look. “Can you believe it? Me? Telling everyone I’m hooking up with a girl?”

“What’s wrong with that?”

Quinn isn’t surprised to hear her friend talk about her female relations with Brittany. She has known for a long time now that Santana is attracted to girls; the first cue was the number of times she insisted to practice to kiss during their late sleepovers.

Santana quirks an eyebrow at her friend, silently questioning her friend’s response to her complaining. “You’re not serious, right? It’d be a total disaster! My popularity would crumble down!”

“I seriously doubt that.” Quinn gives her a comforting smile. “If someone even tries to badmouth you, you’d kick them back in their place. Plus…” The blond looks back at her magazine as she speaks. “… you have me, remember? I’d never let you face that alone.”

“… yeah, thanks.” Santana turns back towards the mirror to finish up her makeup, a frustrated look still over her features. “But still. I don’t think Brittany understands that I don’t see her as my girlfriend.”

“You don’t?”

“Of course not.” The Latina starts to arrange her hair around, not understanding the surprised look on Quinn’s face. “Look, she’s sweet and all… and sex with her is amazing-”

“But?”

“But that’s it.” Santana gives out a sigh before she looks back at the blond. “I feel _nothing_ like that for her. No butterflies, no gushy feelings. I don’t _want_ to be with her either. I just like the sex.”

“Hm.” Quinn stays silent for a long while, a question sitting in her mind. “Hey, Santana?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s it like? To do it with a girl?”

A grin stretches out from Santana’s lips, the Latina turning away from the mirror to look at her friend with a strange glint in her eyes. “What? Wanna try it?”

Quinn snorts and shakes her head. “No… Just curious.”

“That ‘no’ of yours sounds a lot like a desperate ‘yes’.” The blond’s eyes widen as her friend approaches, Santana’s grin widening with each step. “Didn’t take you for a bicurious, Quinn.”

“I’m not.” The Latina chuckles at Quinn’s attempt to deny her accusation, the blond soon giving out a sigh. “But if I was…”

“Yes?” Santana approaches her face to Quinn’s, the large grin still present on her face. “Go on.”

Quinn chuckles, gently shoving Santana’s face away. “I’d understand why Brittany would want to be your girlfriend. You’re a catch, San’. Maybe you should give her a chance.”

A sense of disappointment washes over Santana’s features for a quick second, the Latina regaining her composure soon after.

“Maybe.” She walks back towards the mirror in Quinn’s room, her voice sounding strange. “I’d like to wait for someone better but… if you tell me to go out with her…”

“Go out with her.”

A grimace of pain appears on Santana’s lips.

“Fine.” She picks up a tube of mascara and opens it, forcefully putting it on her eyelashes as she speaks. “I’ll go out with her then.”

* * *

“I hate weddings.”

“I know you do.” Quinn pats Santana’s back, the Latina currently drinking more than she ever did before. “But maybe you should slow down on the drinking part…”

“Why?” Santana squints her eyes at the blond. “So I can see Brittany slow dance with Sam? I’d rather be drunk.”

“Okay, that’s enough.” Quinn takes the drink away from her friend’s hands, gently taking her wrist and pulling her towards the reception’s hallway. “Let’s go.”

“Where the hell are we going?”

“I don’t know, but I’m not gonna watch you drink your sorrows at a Valentine’s Day Wedding.”

“Well, I wanna drink!” Santana snaps her wrist free, now glaring at the blond. “It’s your fault I’m like this, you know? You’re the one who told me to go out with Brittany!”

Quinn quirks an eyebrow, wanting nothing but to make sure her friend can sober up in a safe place. “And you told me you didn’t like her like that.”

“I didn’t! I still don’t!” The blond’s eyes widen in surprise, Santana groaning as she rubs her face with her hands. “I’m not drinking ‘cause she left me. I’m drinking ‘cause I know I’ll always be alone.”

The blond gives her friend a worried look, her hand stretching towards her. “Why are you saying that?”

“’Cause you don’t like me that way, Quinn!” Santana roughly shoves the blond’s hand away, leaving Quinn completely dumbfounded by the words coming out of the Latina’s mouth. “I’ve always liked you, but you don’t!”

“… okay, you’re very drunk. Let’s just…” Quinn shakes her head, gently taking her friend’s hands. “… take you to a room to sober up.”

“Really?” The drunk girl sadly chuckles as she lets her friend pull her towards her hotel room. “I tell you I like you, and that’s all you have to say? That I’m too drunk?”

Quinn helps her friend into her room, Santana soon being dropped on the bed as the blond gives out a sigh. The Latina continues to chuckle, letting herself fall against the pillows.

“No response now, huh? What? You hate me now?”

“Ask me again when you’re sober.” Quinn barely speaks as she helps her friend get her shoes off before putting her under the covers. “You’d be surprised by the answer.”

“And what is your answer?”

The blond gives out a sigh, giving her friend one last look as she takes a hold of the door’s handle.

“I do like you that way.”

It’s the last thing she says before she disappears into the hallway, leaving a shocked and drunk Santana alone in the dark. A chuckle escapes the Latina’s throat a few seconds later, the young adult closing her eyes with butterflies flying in her stomach.

* * *

“Thought you said you weren’t bicurious?”

The two girls had met up for a late lunch a few days after, Santana giving out wide happy grins as she takes sips of her coffee. Quinn gives out a chuckle at her question, her head shaking for a moment before she answers.

“I told you, I’m not. I…” The blond takes a small pause, trying to find the right words. “… I don’t know what I am if I’m being honest. I don’t exactly see myself as bisexual. I thought I was pansexual for a while, but it’s not quite the right fit either…” She takes a sip of her tea, her eyes looking back at her friend sitting in front of her. “Honestly, I think I’d like to just live without a label over my head.”

“Understandable.” Santana’s lips stretch out onto her cheeks. “Though, I would have liked it if you had just told me you liked girls as well.”

Quinn gives out a light-hearted laugh. “Yeah, maybe I should have… then again, I wasn’t sure either back then. Everything was kinda blurry to me.”

“But now you know.”

The blond gives out a smile, her eyes sweetening as she gently intertwines her fingers with Santana. “Now I know.”

A heated blush creeps up on the Latina’s cheeks. “So… is this like… an official ‘first date’?”

“I think so.” Quinn grins, having rarely seen her friend so vulnerable. “Though, I wouldn’t mind a second one.”

Santana’s lips stretch out onto her cheeks. “Should we dare a third one after that?”

The glint of excitement in the blond’s eyes is all the Latina needs to know that this might be a real thing.

* * *

Cries wake up Santana from her deep slumber, her brown eyes soon falling on a crying Quinn laying next to her.

“Are you okay?”

The Latina rarely saw the blond cry in her life. The only times the blond let her out like that was when she broke up with her exes or got dumped, which made Santana’s heart grow with worry.

“Hey…” She stretches her hands towards Quinn, gently cupping her face. “Why are you crying?”

“ _I think I love you._ ”

She wasn’t expecting tears of joy threatening to fall from her eyes upon hearing those words, Santana unconsciously bringing her face closer to her love’s so she can gently kiss her lips.

“I think I love you too.”

That was enough to bring a slight chuckle out of Quinn’s mouth, the blond still crying through each kiss Santana gives her.

* * *

“I’m home!”

Santana rapidly hides the wedding ring box behind her back as Quinn walks into their shared apartment, the blond sending the Latina a quick smile before she puts the grocery bags on the counter.

“Hey, babe.” The blond gives Santana’s lips a quick kiss, her hands already taking things out of the bags. “Okay, so there weren’t any spicy ramen noodles left, but I think I found something similar that you might like.”

“Quinn.”

“I know, I know!” Fabray gives out a chuckle. “You don’t _like_ every noodle kind, but trust me… I know you’re gonna like this one.”

“Quinn.”

The blond hears the urgency in Lopez’s tone, a curious glance soon being sent towards the Latina’s way. “You have something to tell me, don’t you?”

Santana’s grin stretches out onto her cheeks. “Yes. So…” She clears her throat, nervousness appearing on her face. “… you know how much we love each other, right?”

“Despite a few fights and slaps here and there, yes.” Quinn quirks an eyebrow, a playful grin on her lips as she crosses her arms over her chest. “Where are you going with this?”

“Shh, let me finish.” The blond gives out another chuckle, silently sealing her lips to let Santana know she can continue. “So… we love each other… despite the fights and… well… I thought a lot about our lives in the past few weeks…”

Quinn’s eyes widen as soon as she sees Santana get on one knee, revealing the box that was hidden behind her back.

“Oh my god…” The blond partially hides her mouth with her hands. “Are you…?”

“If you wanna ruin it all, yes, I’m asking you to marry me.” Santana rolls her eyes at Fabray, her wide grin still present on her face as nervousness makes her hands shake. “So…” She barely manages to open the box, revealing the ring she spent so much time picking. “… are you gonna marry me or not?”

“… yes.” Quinn’s lips stretch out into a wide grin, her eyes already starting to water. “Yes! Of course I’ll marry you, you idiot.”

“Idiot?” Santana chuckles, standing up with a wider smile as she puts the ring on Quinn’s finger. “Well, you said ‘yes’, so I can’t complain-”

“Oh, shut up!” The blond throws her arms around the Latina’s neck, her lips already finding hers. “I love you so much.”

Santana’s eyes sweeten. “I love you more.”

* * *

Puck takes a long sip of his champagne as he watches Quinn and Santana slow dance together in the middle of the dance floor, both of their white dresses shining under the lights they both fought over as they planned their wedding. He notices a blond girl approaching him from the side, his head turning towards her just as she speaks up.

“They look really happy, don’t they?”

Puck gives out a grin after hearing Brittany’s words. “Yeah… yeah, they really do.”

Both Quinn and Santana laugh at something they must have mumbled to each other, making Brittany’s lips stretch out onto her cheeks.

“Do you sometimes wonder what would have happened? Like… who they would have ended with if they hadn’t found each other so soon?”

“Why think about that?” Puck shrugs, his grin still present on his face. “They found each other. That’s all that matters.”

“Yeah… you’re right.” Brittany shakes her head, giving the ex-delinquent a playful grin. “Wanna dance?”

“Well…” He puts his drink down on a table, already giving her his arm. “Since you’ve asked…”

“What do you think?” Quinn makes a small nod towards Puck and Brittany arriving on the dance floor, her eyes shining with pure happiness. “Future couple or just friends?”

“Who knows?” Santana rolls her eyes, her smile threatening to break her skin from how wide it is. “Our friends are wild and crazy. Anything can happen.”

Quinn chuckles, looking back into the Latina’s eyes. “Did you ever think we’d end up like this when we met?”

“The only thing I was thinking when we met was to kick that kid’s ass.” That answer brings a laugh out of Quinn’s throat, making Santana’s smile stretch out. “What about you? Did you think we’d end up here?”

“No.” The blond’s laugh calms down, her eyes shining with love. “But I knew that you’d change my life.”

“And I did.” Santana approaches her lips to hers for a kiss, her voice coming down to a whisper. “And now you’re stuck with me forever.”

“If you ask me…” Quinn’s lips stretch out onto her cheeks. “That’ll never be enough time.”

But she’ll take any moment she can get with Santana, and she will cherish every single one of them for the rest of her life.


End file.
